Dimentio
Dimentio is an evil harlequin magician and the main antagonist of the 2007 Nintendo Wii video game, Super Paper Mario. He starts off as one of Count Bleck's minions, and fights Mario and his allies several times during their quest to stop the Chaos Heart and the Void, eventually betraying his boss and revealing himself as the real mastermind. History "Loyalty" to Count Bleck Apparently, Dimentio approached Count Bleck on his own at first, offering to serve him. Bleck turned him down, however. It was only after reading about him in the Dark Prognosticus that he allowed Dimentio into his forces. Dimentio is seen with O'Chunks, Mimi, and during several of the meetings with Bleck's henchmen. Even before betraying the Count, he holds disdain for all of Bleck's other followers. He takes every opportunity to mock his fellow minions over their failures, and even persuades them to disobey the Count's orders on one occasion. Dimentio eventually learns that Bleck has a more emotional side when he eavesdrops on him and Nastasia talking. Dimentio also learns of Tippi's connection to him and uses this to weaken Bleck emotionally to make him easier to defeat. Encounters with Mario and company Mario's first encounter with Dimentio comes before fighting the Chapter 1 boss: Fracktail. Initially, Fracktail is only a security device meant to deliver the Pure Heart to the legendary Prognosticus Hero, but Dimentio appears and threatens Mario before using his magic to turn Fracktail on the plumber. This results in Mario having to destroy Fracktail. In Chapter 3-3, Dimentio fights Mario, Peach, and Bowser himself near the top of the Dotwood Tree, transporting himself and the party to Dimension D, a creation of Dimentio's meant to multiply his power by 256 times. The plan backfires when Mario's power is amplified as well and defeats Dimentio. However, Dimentio was merely testing the heroes, to see if they had the potential to fight Bleck. Dimentio later encounters the party in the Floro Sapiens' lair of Chapter 5, where he uses a Floro Sprout to brainwash O'Chunks into a more powerful "O'Cabbage" who randomly shouts the names of vegetables. After Bleck successfully destroys Sammer's Kingdom, the setting for Chapter 6, Dimentio appears before a distraught Mr. L (Luigi) and supposedly "kills" him in a magical explosion. He then appears before Mario's party in Merlon's house and appears to in the same manner. Mario and his party are sent to The Underwhere (The Hell of ended games), but are reunited with Luigi and able to return to Flipside with the approval of Queen Jaydes. Castle Bleck As the heroes prepare to head to Castle Bleck, Dimentio, along with O'Chunks and Mimi, decide to head off into the castle and prepare for their arrival, but not before revealing to Count Bleck that he knows his original name, Blumiere, saying that Mario's Pixl said "I must stop Blumiere...", confirming Count Bleck's suspicion that Tippi is actually Timpani. Dimentio serves as Luigi's final boss in Castle Bleck, with hundreds of Dimentio clones appearing throughout the mirror halls in Chapter 8-3. He forces the Mario Bros. to play "tag" by chasing him through all seven areas of the game. After the Brothers catch him, Dimentio reveals his intentions to betray Bleck and asks Mario and Luigi to join him. Agreeing, however, results in a game over after Dimentio brainwashes the brothers with a Floro Sprout. When the brothers refuse his offers, he insults Luigi's mustache, leading to a one on one clash between the two. When Luigi defeats Dimentio, the twisted jester acknowledges his power and pretends to blow them both up in a magical explosion, knocking Luigi unconscious to keep "the man in green" out of Bleck's "velvet-lined gloves". Luigi survives, however (as does Dimentio), and returns to Mario just in time to face Count Bleck. After Mario and his party defeat Count Bleck, Dimentio appears and fires a lethal shot of energy at the Count in a final attempt to kill him, but Nastasia jumps in the way to absorb the blast and is seemingly killed instead. Final Battle Dimentio takes this opportunity to mock Mario's party before stealing the Chaos Heart and transforming Luigi into a large, bizarre puppet-like creature which he took control of, creating Super Dimentio, Super Paper Mario's final boss. Like the final bosses of the previous two Paper Mario games, Super Dimentio is invincible at first, but Tippi, Count Bleck, O'Chunks, and Mimi are able to use the power of the Pure Hearts to negate this invincibility. Super Dimentio has 200 HP, but Mario, Peach, and Bowser were able to defeat him. Dimentio was reduced to just a head, but left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart. With a final "Ciao" Dimentio was killed in an explosion, leaving only Luigi and the Chaos Heart, which threatened to destroy all dimensions. Dimentio's final plan was ultimately foiled by Tippi and Count Bleck, who used the power of the Pure Hearts to destroy the Chaos Heart and the Void, in the process vanishing without a trace; possibly to a paradise dimension in their original forms. Alternate Ending After Mario and Luigi catch Dimentio, he reveals his intentions to betray and defeat Count Bleck and asks Mario and Luigi to join him. Tippi tells to Mario to not accept Dimentio's offer because he could plan something even worse than they thought and if the brothers continue agreeing, Dimentio will finally complete the deal while Tippi feeling betrayed will abandon Mario and Luigi, now that they are on Dimentio's side. Agreeing, however, Dimentio promises to Mario and Luigi to give them enough power to defeat the Count but instead of that, he brainwashes Mario and Luigi with two Floro Sprouts. Dimentio finally mocks at Mario and Luigi and orders them to defeat the Count as he will create a "new world" for everyone. Then, the final scene results in a Game Over. The Dark One In Merlon's recitings of the Light Prognosticus, he recites something along the lines of "and the dark one will use the Chaos Heart to end all worlds". While Count Bleck does attempt to accomplish this goal, and is a member of the Tribe of Darkness, Dimentio is the villain worthy of the title. Dimentio is apparently "The Dark One" mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus as opposed to Bleck. If Bleck read this in the Prognosticus, he might have intentionally enlisted Dimentio's help in order to ensure his successful suicide and destruction of the universe. However, Dimentio eventually turns on Bleck, and starts trying to thwart Bleck's plans. He casually begins to help Mario along, and even tries to convince the party to join him. Bleck wants to end all worlds in order to end his own life, whereas Dimentio wants to end all worlds in order to become king of a universe of his own creation. Their difference in motive is the reason Dimentio gives for betraying Count Bleck. However, it is also possible that Dimentio only feigned allegiance to Count Bleck in order to obtain the Chaos Heart. Appearance Dimentio has features of a jester, a clown, and a magician. He wears a court jester costume with clownish colors, and he has great prowess in magic tricks. Dimentio's face is also a Comedy Mask, which is a classical theatrical mask used in plays. Dimentio's character design resembles a stylized version of the Jesters from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He also closely resembles Harley Quinn, another jester character from the game Wario's Woods, and Super Dimentio's spinning cape imitates that of Harley. His face also resembles that of a Phanto from Super Mario Bros. 2. This could mean he is a Jester/Phanto hybrid. His face also looks similar to Piedmon, who is also an evil jester character from Digimon. Personality Dimentio is perhaps one of the most egotistical, cunning, and cruel of Mario's enemies. Residing in the shadows of Count Bleck's army, Dimentio carefully plans and executes his scheme to take control of the Chaos Heart. He plans to use its destructive power and purpose to destroy all worlds and create brand new ones to control and rule over. In Count Bleck's minionship, Dimentio waits for Bleck to create the Chaos Heart and form the void. After Count Bleck is defeated by Mario, Dimentio attempts to kill him but Nastasia takes the hit. Dimentio then he seizes the Chaos Heart for himself, thinking that the Pure Hearts were drained of their power, and transforms himself and Luigi into Super Dimentio. He banishes Count Bleck, Nastasia's dead form, and Tippi to his own Dimension D, a dimension of his own creation, where anyone inside becomes 256 times more powerful than normal. He is also shown to be very twisted, ruthless, and diabolical in his own way, as he likes to make fun of others, especially Mario and his allies, even when he is committing pain to his enemies throughout the game. Dimentio is also consistently described as manipulative, psychotic, and insane, this is shown when Mario, Bowser, and Peach destroyed Super Dimentio, freeing Luigi and defeating Dimentio, he left behind a shadow of his power to keep controlling the Chaos Heart in order to bring the destruction to all the dimensions now knowing that he will not rule any dimension. With the destruction of all worlds upon them, Count Bleck and Tippi proclaim love towards one another, then seal the Chaos Heart away. Powers and Abilities Dimentio possesses many powers and abilities. His most common ability is where he shoots out star-like projectiles. He can also create forcefields and make his victims explode. Dimentio can also clone himself and turn invisible. Rather than walking, Dimentio always hovers in the air. Dimentio can teleport through space and even to other dimensions. As Super Dimentio, the jester's powers are immensely boosted. He can create platforms that shoot bullets at his enemies and call forth the Void, a black hole that destroys dimensions and universes. Super Dimentio can also grant life to inanimate, non-sentient objects. Lastly, if Super Dimentio is destroyed, a small piece of Dimentio's power is left behind to tear apart universes, even if Dimentio is dead. The process can only be cancelled by true love in conjunction with the Pure Hearts. Quotes Gallery Images Dimentio.png|Dimentio Dimentio00.png|Dimentio's first appearance. Dimentio01.png|Dimentio causing a malfunction to Fracktail. Dimension D.gif|Dimentio's Dimension D. Dimentio05.png|Dimentio fighting Bowser in the Dimension D. Dimentio02.png|Dimentio's clones. Dimentio03.png|Mario and Tippi facing Dimentio. Dimentio04.png|Dimentio's offer. Dimentio06.png|Dimentio reveals his true intentions. SuperDimentio.png|Super Dimentio Dimentio07.png|Super Dimentio during the final battle. Dimentio08.png|Dimentio's defeat. Videos Super_Paper_Mario_Battle_Dimentio Super_Paper_Mario_-_Final_Bosses_+_End_Credits Dimentio's_Theme Super Paper Mario Battle Luigi vs Dimentio Trivia * Dimentio is arguably the most authoritative and powerful villain that Mario has ever faced. His magical powers, dimension-hopping abilities, and near success in destroying the universe are feats not even Bowser could accomplish. Even Bowser puts aside his hatred for Mario (with a little persuasion from Peach), in order to help fight Dimentio and Bleck. The only villains to rival him in power are Smithy, the Shadow Queen, Elder Princess Shroob and the MegaBug. Dimentio is also one of the most evil villains in the Mario universe along with King Boo, as he directly murders 5 characters (though 4 were only temporarily/supposedly killed, and one came back to life) and indirectly killed one more (possibly 3), all the time making jokes. The only other villains who came close to something like this were the four from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door who ate the audience members (Hooktail, Cortez, Lord Crump, and the Shadow Queen), Cackletta (who irreversibly turned the professors into monsters), and Sir Grodus, who shut down TEC (though TEC came back to life). In addition, his last trick when he died consisted in giving destruction to all the dimensions with all the people within them, which could mean the death of possibly trillions of people. *His name is a portmanteau of the words "dimension" and "dementia". *Mysteriously, Tippi seems to have known Dimentio before the events of Super Paper Mario. She recognizes him immediately on their first encounter in the game, during the dialog shortly before Mario battles Fracktail. However, the game never touches on this again, leaving the player to only speculate as to the meaning of it all. Interestingly enough, Tippi is never around when battling Dimentio in his standard form (as the first time, Tippi is currently captured in Fort Francis, and the second time, Luigi fights him without any Pixels). The only time he can be tattled before his transformation into Super Dimentio is in Castle Bleck, when Dimentio appears in the mirrors to attack Mario and Luigi. *Dimentio is widely regarded by fans to be the most evil character in the Mario franchise; complete with evil deeds that go above and beyond the series' generally lighthearted and vivacious nature and having absolutely no redeeming qualities. *It is implied that Dimentio has his own brand of perfume, called "Demented, by Dimentio". He offers Mario a signed bottle of it in Chapter 8-3, listing it among other bribes to persuade him to help fight Count Bleck, though it is never shown and it is unsure if he does since he was trying to trick Mario. *In Flopside, if one listens to the bartender Carson's stories, there is one about Dimentio that seems to hint at him possibly being the one who wrote the Dark Prognosticus, for the fact that his role was mentioned in the book sounds suspicious. The exact text that he says reads: "So Count Bleck has four minions, as you know. I hear that one of them, Dimentio, wields powerful magic. I don't know where he comes from or who he is... But I hear he approached and befriended the count all on his own. And the count even turned him away once... Until he read in the Dark Prognosticus about the role of someone similar... Why was he mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus? Sounds fishy to me!" *Interestingly, the seemingly good Shaman Merloo is known to have similar abilities to Dimentio (being a powerful magician who could control dimensions); Merlumina, an ancestor of Merlon wrote the Light Prognosticus, perhaps further verifying the possibility that Dimentio, who was perhaps related to Merloo, is the Dark Prognosticus's author. *Instead of walking, Dimentio is seen floating or standing. *There is some speculation that the Chaos Heart is actually a manifestation of Dimentio's actual heart. *There has also been some very light speculation as to whether Dimentio was from the Tribe of Darkness, or further, the leader; this would mean that he could also be Lord Blumiere's father. It would explain why Dimentio knew about Count Bleck's real identity, and how he knew about and studied the Dark Prognosticus. However, after what Blumiere's father did to Timpani, Count Bleck likely killed him when he destroyed their home world, plus, if Dimentio really is Blumiere's father, it is extremely unlikely that Count Bleck would recruit him. As well as that, in the flashbacks, Blumiere's Father speaks in a rather thoughtful and serious way, much unlike Dimentio, who jokes around a lot. *Dimentio is the only one of Count Bleck's minions to fight Luigi. *His plan is similar to that of Davros from Doctor Who series is that both involved destroying the whole reality, leaving only the beings which they viewed as "perfect" under their rule. *Like Sir Grodus, Dimentio shares certain traits with a Bomberman villain. In Dimentio's case, his counterpart would be Sirius: Both help the protagonist fight the main antagonist to get him out of the way so he can do his own evil plan. The difference is, Sirius was mistaken for a good guy by Bomberman until he killed Altair, and Dimentio was working in secret, and never killed Bleck, who in turn became a good guy at the end. This resemblance is further enhanced by the fact that the mini-boss of Sirius's level, Spellmaker, is also a jester with a similar mask. Also, the way Dimentio/Super Dimentio dies is similar to Orion/Hades from Bomberman 64, as there are several explosions on them as they sink into the ground/oblivion. Except in Orion's case, he sinks into lava. *Like the final bosses of the previous two Paper Mario series, Dimentio starts out invincible, until the items are used to take away his invincibility, although unlike Bowser and the Shadow Queen his theme song does not change afterward. Also, like the Shadow Queen, Cackletta, Elder Princess Shroob and the Megabug, Dimentio possesses one of the four main characters. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Contradictory Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Minion Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Tyrants Category:Cataclysm Category:Paranormal Category:Usurper Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Spy Category:Strategic Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Provoker Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omnipotents Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Forms Category:Terrorists Category:Game Changer